The Boss and Brooklyn
by PennCrawford
Summary: Charlotte Bellmen lived her life with Francis Sullivan side by side. She never wanted to be a Newsie all her life. They had a plan, a set plan but everything fell into place and into her heart starting and ending with the pain in her ass Spot Colon.


**Hey! I've always wanted to write a story on the Newsies and I recently just watched it again and felt inspired. Hope you enjoy it!**

No matter how many times someone says that they don't want to regret something they always do. Whether it is a fight, a kiss, giving something away, or losing it, there is always something in the back of your mind that you wish you did or didn't do. And for Charlotte Bellmen it's not punching Spot Colon in the face the first time she met him.

_She looked in the mirror feeling like a freaking idiot. She hadn't worn a dress since she was eight and she hadn't been on a date since…well she had never been on a date. But date or not she couldn't see herself in the dress any longer. If he liked her he liked her, the dress wouldn't make a difference. She stripped it off and put on a pair of slacks and a tight white button down. She debated on whether or not to but the hat on but decided against it and let her wild curls hang freely down her back. She glanced at the mascara wand her friend, Whisper, left her and shook her head. She didn't care how nervous she was for this there was no way in hell she was subjecting herself to eye poking and smudges. She finally declared herself done and snuck out quietly past the boys._

_As she made her way down the streets she made sure she stayed away from Medda's block. If she had to listen to Medda badger her one more time about putting on a skirt or dress she would flip. She knew Medda since she was six years old and dressing her up ever since. She crossed the road and made her way towards the bridge. _

_She heard chuckling coming from a couple of blocks away but didn't make anything of it. She was still in Manhattan territory and she could defend herself. The kids passed her and she recognized them from some of the stores around the corner. She nodded her head and kept moving letting her guard down a little. She couldn't believe she was doing this, sneaking out behind the boys back for a date. With every step she took she felt more foolish but if she was really truthful with her self she would know it was just uneasy because she wasn't sure if this was a huge mistake._

_As she noticed she was a couple of blocks away from the bridge, she started to pick up speed. She heard some paper rustle somewhere near her, her eyes alert, she started searching around for what could have made the noise._

"_What is a pretty girl like you walking around the street so late at night?" She heard from behind her. She spun around quick and stared the burly boy straight in the eye. She had never seen him around these parts or even at a Newsie meeting._

"_Who the hell are you?" She asked defiantly. She didn't scare easily not after what she'd been through._

"_Now, why the harsh response, I was just asking a question." He smirked as he stepped closer and closer. He was tall about 6'3, husky, definitely would take some work to bring down. She, being caught off guard, was backed towards an alley. By the time she noticed she was too far in and tried to run for it. He slammed her back against the alley wall and grabbed at her neck. "You shouldn't be wearing these boy clothes. Let me help you out of them, beautiful." He ripped the buttons of her shirt, just before she knocked her left fist into his face. He barely stumbled back, when he punched her twice in the stomach and slammed her head against the bricks. She was starting to panic. She's been in tougher situation but not by much. She heard the zipper of his pants go down and felt him rip the suspenders that were holding her pants up. Her vision started to go blurry due to lack of air. This was her last chance. She got some leverage and kneed him in the groin. Her neck was let go immediately as he doubled over. She yanked her pants up as she ran but he quickly grabbed her leg making her fall over. He got on top of her at knocked one good time in the jaw. She could taste and feel the blood accumulating in her mouth as the shooting pain almost got too much. He hitched one of her legs as he dug himself in between them._

'_Bad move' she thought as she reached into her boot and pulled out her knife. She finally unlatched it and dug it from his collarbone up to his shoulder. His yell could probably be heard from the other side of the city. She ran as far as her feet could take her back to the lodging house, the only thing pushing her was adrenaline because once she caught sight of the Manhattan Lodging House her wounds finally caught up with her and her legs buckled as she reached the door. She fell through it and lay on the ground. Blink heard the noise from the common room and found her on the ground._

"_Boss? Charlie! Say something!" Blink screamed as he felt the blood from the back of her skull leak onto his fingers. "Somebody go find Jack and hurry!"_

_Blink and Racetrack carried her up the stairs, trying to keep her conscious as long as they could. They laid her on the bed and shook her a little. "Boss, stay awake alright. We're getting Jack."_

_She looked at her boys and before everything went black she spoke one last time. "Don't tell Spot."_

**And there you have! I know its short I wanted you to get a feel of it first and tell me how you feel about it. Let me know if I should keep it going.**


End file.
